It is important for software companies to efficiently develop their code. Companies that provide software utilize engineers to create and develop their code. It is common in engineering organizations to use continuous integration environments. These environments may be tightly coupled to code revision systems. When engineers check in code, it typically automatically starts a build. A typical compilation on a local machine may take several minutes, for example five to six minutes. During this time, an engineer is typically idle. Though an engineer may check e-mail or do other tasks, it is generally more likely that an engineer will not be very productive during the build time. As such, time taken to build and compile code has a tangible cost to how quickly engineers can innovate.
It would be desirable to be increase efficiency of coding for engineers of software companies.